1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laundry treatment machine, more specifically a washing machine or a laundry dryer, comprising a drivable drum which accommodates laundry and is rotatably mounted in a container integral with the housing. The container is provided with an elastic sleeve, covering the transition from the front opening of the container to the housing opening and around the filler opening of the drum. A laundry rejector is attached in the transitional region at the top center of the drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
In laundry treatment machines, more and more demands are being made on the laundry holding capacity of the machine. These demands lead to the dimension between the bottom of the drum and the lower region of the filler door becoming smaller and smaller with larger filler doors. The lower region of the filler door and that of the sleeve often lie on the same plane. This means that the laundry does not always slide back fully into the drum during the rotary movement of the drum and more specifically during the run-up thereof. Rather some of the laundry passes to the fixed sleeve and can be entrained there. In such cases the laundry can be damaged by the edge which forms the filler opening of the drum.
Therefore it is important to keep laundry away from the sleeve until a safe speed of the drum is reached.